Jessica Jones: AKA It's Called Whiskey
"AKA It's Called Whiskey" is the third episode of season one of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by David Petrarca with a teleplay written by Liz Friedman and Scott Reynolds based on a story by Friedman. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia This section is for all out-of-universe notations relating to this episode. This includes production information, cast & crew credit information, appearances lists and other indexing information. * [[Jessica Jones (2015)|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] was developed for television by Melissa Rosenberg. It is based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. Jessica Jones first appeared in ''Alias'' #1 in November, 2001, which was her own series published under Marvel's MAX imprint. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language. * Consulting producer Brian Bendis is credited as Brian Michael Bendis in this episode. * There are a total of twenty credited cast members in this episode. Eleven are male cast members, and nine are female cast members. * This is the first episode of [[Jessica Jones|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] directed by David Petrarca. He directs two episodes from season one of the series. * This is the first episode of [[Jessica Jones|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] co-written by Liz Friedman. She writes two episodes from season one of the series. * This is the first episode of [[Jessica Jones|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] co-written by Scott Reynolds. He writes four episodes from season one of the series. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Trish Walker to Jessica Jones when Jessica asks her how she handles things. Trish replies, "Its called whiskey". * After Luke Cage and Jessica Jones have sex, Luke says "Sweet Christmas". In the comics, this was a trademark phrase of the character and was used as an exclamation whenever anything surprised him. Later stories revealed that he Luke had nieces and nephews, so whenever he was around them he would say "Sweet Christmas" rather than vulgar expletives. * Will Simpson is based on the character of Frank Simpson, who appeared in Marvel Comics comic book titles. In the comics, Simpson is an ex-soldier who undergoes top-secret experimentation that turns him into a morally corrupt psychopath. Going by the code-name of Nuke, he was introduced as a foe of Daredevil, and first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #232 in July, 1986. Appearances * 3rd appearance of Jessica Jones * 3rd appearance of Luke Cage. * 3rd appearance of Trish Walker. * 1st appearance of Will Simpson. Added to main cast line-up in this episode. * 3rd appearance of Hope Shlottman. * 3rd appearance of Malcolm Ducasse. * 3rd appearance of Jeri Hogarth. * 3rd appearance of Kilgrave. 2nd actual appearance discounting flashbacks. * 2nd appearance of Wendy Ross-Hogarth. She appeared last in "AKA Ladies Night". * 2nd appearance of Nicole. She appeared last in "AKA Ladies Night". Quotes * Luke Cage: Sweet Christmas. .... * Malcolm Ducasse: You're a good person, Jessica Jones. * Jessica Jones: You're high. .... * Jessica Jones: Just how unbreakable are you? * Luke Cage: On a scale of "I don' t know" to "I don't want to find out". .... * Jessica Jones: You turned my room into a gym? * Trish Walker: I needed a place to train. * Jessica Jones: By training, you mean getting beaten black and blue. hurls Jessica to the floor * Trish Walker: No one touches me unless I want them to. I let you fight my battles for too long. When you left... * Jessica Jones: You became a ninja? * Trish Walker: Kunoichi - more brutal. * Jessica Jones: Can you back off a little? You're scaring me. * Trish Walker: chuckling I'll make sandwiches. .... * Luke Cage: What else can you do? Punch through a wall? Stop a moving car? * Jessica Jones: A slow moving car. * Luke Cage: Can you fly? * Jessica Jones: It's more like jumping... and then falling. .... * Luke Cage: I protect myself and what's mine. Being a hero puts a target on your back. * Jessica Jones: Been there, done that. .... * Jessica Jones: More? * Luke Cage: Nah. I'm full. * Jessica Jones: I wasn't talking about food. .... * Trish Walker: I hate feeling this way, I don't know how you handle it. * Jessica Jones: It's called whiskey. Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer See also External Links Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified